Office Antics
by Wolfpack pride
Summary: Alec has a little fun in the Terminal City command center.  Post Freak Nation.  Very slight M/A but mostly friendship.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel**

**A/N: I am sorry to all those who read my story "Just the Two of us" since I am temporarily discontinuing that. I just ran out of ideas and inspiration for it. Anyways, on with this story, it is a fun little piece post freak nation about Max and Alec goofing off. I hope you like it.**

Office Antics

Alec was just minding his own business when he heard her laughing. He knew she was close by and couldn't resist the temptation. The transgenic rose from his seat and slinked along the wall, glancing behind him every few steps and surveying the room. He closed his eyes and focused all his attention to locating the source of the noise. With genetically enhanced hearing, it was by no means a difficult task. He let his senses wander to the activity (or lack thereof) in the hallway. Coast was clear. He rounded the corner and slipped behind the door in the adjacent room. Here was his chance. His 'prey' was approaching now. He made no noise, not even breathing, for he knew the slightest slip would alert her to his whereabouts. She entered the office he was hiding in looking blissfully unaware of what was about to take place. Alec laughed as he opened the water bottle he had just grabbed from her desk and tipped it over her head.

"Surprise, Maxie!"

Before he could blink, she turned and raised her own mix of water, dye and crushed ice over his head. She smiled at his now soaking form.

"Surprise, Alec!"

They both laughed at how ridiculous the other looked. Max's hair was clinging to her face and the shoulders of her shirt were darkened by the saturation. Alec was drenched from head to toe with significantly colder water. Max's office almost always had a fan going and while on most days, it was a welcome relief to the normally still air of the other offices, today, it was causing goosebumps to appear on Alec's arms. His skin was also now a pinkish color from the dye in the water. Dix had stumbled upon the stuff a few weeks ago and was amazed at how long it lasted. Anything the stuff touched remained colorful for almost two weeks. Alec's skin, clothes, and most entertainingly, his hair were all obnoxiously pink by this point.

"How'd you know I was here?" He asked in a mix of awe and disbelief that she pulled one over on him.

"Next time, you really should mask your scent." She smiled and tilted her head, looking at his hair. "Pink really does flatter you."

"So I've been told." He said back to her, unable to keep the smile spreading across his face from slipping into his voice. He then bent down and ruffled his hair causing pink droplets to sprinkle across her face. "You don't look so bad in it yourself." He laughed looking back at her now pink speckled face. Those spots wouldn't go away any sooner than his pink hair would, two weeks from now. She ducked her head with laughter. She then looked up at him with those chocolate brown eyes with a smile on her face (along with a couple dozen pink dots) and walked out into the building filled with transgenics that respected her with her head held high.

Alec couldn't help but laugh at how different Max was now compared to when she was still hiding what she was from the world. After things had calmed down with the protesters and Freak Nation was running smoothly, he found the Max really was a fun person. She no longer stressed about Logan or the search for the 'cure.' Both endeavors had long since ended with neither producing positive results. She laughed and joked and was able to relax now. Occasionally, she even did things like this that just made him love the new Max even more. He sighed and followed her out.

**A/N: It's funny to think that when I originally sat down to write this, I planned on it being 1) a supernatural fic and 2) a completely fluffy humor fic with no plot and about Dean catching a fly. This is what happened instead. **** Please review. It makes me smile. God Bless.**


End file.
